Sword Demon
Sword Demon is chapter nineteenth of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot ﻿At Sparrow Place, Vice has finished drinking and finds out about the One Hundred Machine Funeral from the alternative timeline , saying he will not forgive someone for keeping him uninformed. When K asks how they will be "punished" the opposition, Vice proclaims that he will kill all of The Good Dôji Club, crushing the bottle. As K complains about cleaning up the mess, Vice angrily glares at him and K backs down, instead asking about the sudden urge to go to work. Vice replies that it's "play" and explains that Roger Dunstan's plans won't change no matter anyone does. Vice states that if he doesn't make his move, he won't be able to beat Dunstan after the evil dôji win the One Hundred Machine Funeral. He further explains that the One Hundred Machine Funeral is just an experiment for Dunstan to find out which is stronger - good or evil - and once the experiment is over. Once that over, Dunstan reset everything and get rid of the Karakuri Dôji and their masters is less risky than letting them live, which also prevents K's goal of becoming ruler of the world. K then questions what he has been doing, but Vice says to forget about it and departs saying he can't wait to crush somebody before tomorrow. Back at the hospital, The Good Dôji Club members, Hiroshi Kumegawa and Machi Shina explains to Koun Shakujii they arrived at the Tanasu Station after Yamato Agari passed out. They recap that Tomomitsu Iruma was dead when they found him, and Jealous took Yamato's friend Rune Kodaira as his master again. They further explained that they decides to let Jealous go for the One Hundred Machine Funeral tomorrow in order to stop the damage from spreading. After getting some distance away from the hospital, Yamato realized he forgot about Makoto Sayama's party and was suppose to be meeting up with Rune. He goes to Eco Sushi to pick up his cell phone that he left in his uniform, thinking there might be tons of text messages, but when he's there, there are none. He thinks that there might be no signal, but Shin Ekoda laughingly assures that there is. Yamato then tries to tell Eco about his battle with Iruma, Jealous, and Musashi Murayama, but he already knows what happened as Hiroshi and Machi called him and he and Regla used his Noh Power to quell the people. Then Regla appears in a baseball uniform, looking like a human. He informs Yamato that people call him "Regutaro" when he's in his human form and tells Yamato to hide Ultimo before someone comes in. Eco's two sons, Shinsaku Ekoda and Saishinsaku Ekoda then explaining that they won a game because of "Regutaro's" homeruns. Eco explains that they're aces in their elementary and junior high schools' baseball team and that Regla posed as a transfer student to at Saishinsaku's school, manipulating the principal's memories. Eco's sons ask who Yamato is and wonders if he is another apprentice, which Yamato is confused by the their response. Eco tells him they're referring to Musashi Murayama, saying he is training him as a sushi chef so he doesn't to look suspicious living with them, which Yamato jokingly calling Musashi "Sushiyama". Yamato then exclaims that they have other things to worry about, but Eco tells him that making a fuss about what happened in the past won't change anything and it's important on what you can do right now. Eco's wife, Yuu Ekoda walks in and expresses her surprised to see her sons are home already. When she sees Yamato, she comments how he looks like he just escaped from a hospital. Eco says he's Musashi's "weird" friend, which Yamato denies it, who likes dressing funny. Yuu says that if Yamato's Musashi's friend, than it's alright and Yamato notices that Yuu is pregnant. Eco tells Yamato that his dream is to make a family baseball team and has already decided a name, the "Ecosons". Yamato remembers that Eco has a family to protect and thinks that maybe someday he and Sayama will have a family one day too. While thinking of her, he remembers about Sayama's party and texts her and Rune. Regla tries to stop Yamato, because he knows that Rune is already Jealous's master, but Eco interrupts, saying that Yamato can't go to the party wearing a patient's outfit and lends him a baseball uniform. Yamato thanks Eco, saying that he'll belt out a "game winning home run" too and dashes out to the party. Annoyed, Regla wonders what kind of homerun Yamato was talking about and concludes that Yamato is an idiot. Regla then asks Eco if it's alright to let him go, because Rune has become Jealous' master and Yamato might be in danger. Eco tells him not worry, that's what the Six Perfections are for, even if Ultimo can't move they can, and to know is all they can do right now. As it starts to rain, Yamato encounters Rune, who remarks that Yamato is late and dressed weird again, always surprising him. He smiles and asks Yamato to join him under the umbrella, saying that he'll surprise everyone if he shows up soaking wet. Back at Shakujii Medical, Shakujii notes the mess they found themselves in fighting in a war again. He tells the other members that he was a medic during the war, had treated by men who half-dead yet went back to the battlefield to kill some more and themselves as well. While Hiroshi try to comfort Shakujii, the doctor states that he learned that "killing others is killing yourself", surprising the both of them. Suddenly, Vice appears outside, his gauntlets digging into the window behind Shakujii. He remarks on what Shakujii said and says that he killed lots of people and never thought that once. Vice destroys the wall, causing a small explosion. However, the The Good Dôji Club's Karakuri Dôji - Goge, Slow, and Pardonner - appears to protect their masters and holds Vice by his arms. Vice notes that three against one is not enough to satisfy him and asks to call the other dôji to save the trouble of finding them. The three dôji, Machi, and Hiroshi retort that he is crazy for coming alone and prepare for battle, expect for Shakujii, who warns them not to let Vice provoke them. Ignoring Shakujii, Hiroshi and Machi says that dealing with Vice now will make things easier tomorrow as long as they don't crush his spirit sphere, but Vice confidently tells them to bring it on. Both combine with their dôji to form God Slow and God Goge as Shakujii tries to talk them out of it, but Vice sticks his gauntlet through him, telling him to shut up and stay out of this. Pardonner, who was too distressed with Shakujii's death to move, is quickly stabbed through the head by Vice, who says he isn't worth fighting without his master. Infuriating Hiroshi and Machi, they both attack with their dôji's full throttle Noh Powers, Slow's Fate Manipulation and Goge's Emotion Manipulation. Vice then tells K that he's up and changes into Demon Mask, using his Noh Incompetence. Both of them wonder what is that, Vice tells them that incompetence is the "Ultimate Evil" - complete consumption creates nothing and in short, absolute destruction - and mocks them that they're weak because they rely on their Noh. Vice then attacks with Bone Negation, causing a massive explosion, and say that he overdid it, but shrugs it off, saying that he's hungry and telling K that it's time to go wanting hamburger steak and a fried-rice omelet. Marveling at the damage, K says it's been a while since he saw Vice's true power, saying that it's crazy. A distance away, Yamato hears the explosion and asks Rune if he heard it too, but Rune tells him that it was probably just his imagination and that they are at Sayama's. As they enter, Akira Hidaka is seen talking to a blushing Sayama. Characters in Order of Appearance * Vice * K * Machi Shina * Hiroshi Kumegawa * Koun Shakujii * Pardonner * Rune Kodaira * Yamato Agari * Ultimo * Shin Ekoda * Regla * Shinsaku Ekoda * Saishinsaku Ekoda * Yuu Ekoda * Goge * Slow * Makoto Sayama * Akira Hidaka * Hibari Oume * Akitsu Otake * Kiyose Matsumoto Trivia * The color title page that was released with this chapter was not included in Shonen Jump USA's publication of it. Category:Chapters